Lunch Box Love
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Summary: Sakura had always brought Sasuke a lunch box. Sasuke falls in love with the food in the lunch box. It all seemed so normal but is it as it was supposed to mean? Or were there more than the eyes can see? A sasunaru story...
1. A SasuNaru story

LUNCH BOX LOVE

_**Summary: Sakura had always brought Sasuke a lunch box. Sasuke falls in love with the food in the lunch box. It all seemed so normal but is it as it was supposed to mean? Or were there more than the eyes can see? **_

PART 1

_Then a tray or two of hotcakes, man I can't decide, uh...  
All's I know is hit them things with Aunt Jemimah  
How 'bout an egg fajita for some Texas flavor  
No drama but my momma wants a breakfast bagel_

**McDonald, the rap. **

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl called from behind my back. I do not have to turn; the voice that shrieked in my ears every day belonged to Sakura could never be easily forgotten. I closed the locker door when I had stuffed all my books inside the crowded messy uncoordinated small space. I was never an organized student in books arrangement (I tend to just left everything in a pile), but my homework was surprisingly neat.

It was a habit of me so that I could see mistakes in my work. Back to Sakura... she skipped to me as if I had made her day just by my appearance. She was carrying something in her hand; it wasn't rare of her to bring me something to eat since she thought that I'd be hungry to death if she didn't.

"Sasuke-kun! Here! I made this for you!" she said, handing out the lunch box to me. I had to admit, she was a good cook but I would never tell her. I accepted her lunch box and nodded before heading to the garden to eat.

She squealed loudly and skipped the opposite direction to her lecture. I was glad that she was gone. Now, I could enjoy my peace while eating and reading the notes.

---------------------

Sakura sat down next to Ino, smirking smugly at the blond girl. She had won yet another step towards Sasuke's heart. She was sure that by the end of the semester, Sasuke would be hers. Ino was twitching angrily; she could practically see it. She would prove that no other girl was worthy of Sasuke's attention other than her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ino asked in annoyance.

"Guess what? Sasuke accepted my lunch, Ino-pig", said Sakura, sticking her tongue out mockingly.

"Your lunch? You don't even make it!" cried Ino accusingly.

"You don't have the evidence to accuse me", Sakura accused Ino back. The blond girl clenched her fist but held back the attention to attack.

"I know where you buy your so-called lunch", said Ino between her gritted teeth.

"Really?" said Sakura in a mocking tone.

"You bought it from that vendor boy that always sells lunch boxes in front of the high school gate! I saw you did that yesterday!" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"What vendor boy are you talking about, Ino?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, pretending to be confused although she knew that Ino was right. Sakura didn't cook the lunch she always gave to Sasuke; she bought it from her ex-classmate, Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't cook as good as Naruto, hence, she used his meal to get Sasuke's attention.

She was just helping Naruto with his business by being a regular customer. Naruto needed the money. He was poor and he stopped going to school when he was fifteen. If there was one thing Naruto was good at, it was his culinary skill. It was Sai (also her friend in her sophomore year in High school. He was also the football team captain) who suggested that he opened a little business. Naruto had taken the idea seriously. Ever since then, he had started the lunch box vendor of his own in front of the high school gate with given premise by Tsunade, the high school's headmaster.

It wasn't just school student buying from him; poor university students and office workers often stop by during lunch hour to buy lunch boxes. It was the only good food they could afford. Sakura thought that the price should be more expensive to gain more profit but Naruto was against the idea. He liked to see people enjoying their food, be it just lunch boxes.

"Are you admitting that you don't actually cook the food?" asked Ino.

"...Maybe", said Sakura, smiling at her. She shouldn't let her guard down like that. She had to prove that Ino was wrong.

"YOU!" Ino shrieked.

"Okay, girls. Sit down so I can start my lecture", Professor Kakashi commanded. He was late as usual but nobody cares because a professor who was late everyday was someone that you had got to get use to.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke POV

I finished the lunch box Sakura had given me. As usual, it was really good. It made me hungry again just by thinking of eating yet another spoon of the soup and rice. I collected my bag pack and decided to walk home. Itachi wouldn't be back until five anyway and if I waited for him to pick me up, I would be left doing nothing since the library was close for renovation today.

I was walking pass the high school building when I saw a crowded vendor stand. There was a blond teen giving away lunch boxes to his customer. His entire customer seemed to like him so much; they thanked him whenever he exchanged money with the lunch box.

I walked over just to see the vendor stall. The food must be good if there were so many customers buying from the vendor boy.

"Naruto, I want to have chicken soup and rice!" A high school boy called from the gate.

"One chicken soup and rice coming up!" the blond teenager cheered. He passed the readymade lunch box to the boy who thanked him in return. For a lone vendor boy, he was sure working at a fast pace. It made me wonder how he managed.

"Um, sir? Do you want a lunch box?" he asked when he spotted me.

"I don't eat lunch boxes", I told him and walked away. I heard him shouting something like: "Bastard!" Not that I care what he thought of me. My comment, however, didn't affect the number of people crowding the vendor. Again, not that I care...

When I was home, however, my brother was already in the kitchen, eating his lunch. There were plastics on the table; it must have been the take away day. I sat opposite to him and watched my brother eating something that looked like chicken soup and rice.

"Don't tell me you bought that from that vendor in front of the high school", I said.

"Well, bad news for you, it is from the vendor. Not that I mind. He's a good cook", Itachi said before spooning some more into his mouth.

"What are you doing coming home this early?" I asked him.

"Meeting ends early so I go home immediately after the meeting", he said.

"How does it go?" I asked.

"Real smooth. Gaara agreed to merge with us fortunately", he said. Itachi finished his last bite, putting the polystyrene container inside the plastic bag and dumped the waste in the rubbish bin. He let out a small sigh and whistled merrily as he made his way upstairs. He must have forgotten about my lunch; or maybe, he assumed that I have had mine before returning home, which was partly true.

I went back to my room. I might just as well rethink of my relationship with Sakura. I mean, even though she was a bit annoying, she had a better culinary skill than any girls that I've known. That was a bonus that comes along with her physique, I guess. Not that I was interested with her physical or anything like that, hell no, I would never dare to even think about her that way. It was just, I should try going out with someone. At least, I won't be alone for the rest of my scholar life.

I decided then that I would accept her offer to be her 'boyfriend'. What were the chances, right?

--------------------------

Sakura slumped her shoulder exhaustedly; letting out a sigh escaped her mouth. Both Ino and Hinata just stared at her, wondering what actually happened to Sakura. The rosette haired girl would never come to lecture feeling all pathetic.

"What's up? Have a long day?" asked Ino, pushing her reading glass closer to her eyes. Sakura glanced at her and sighed again.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"Guess what? Sasuke agreed to go out with me", she said, propping her chin as she looked far into distance. All she sees were dull grim days ahead, what with the condition that the raven heartbreaker had given her... Ino's book fall from her hands to the floor, her eyes widened in shock.

"No way..." Sakura heard her mumbled.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke agreed. Aren't you supposed to be happy about it?" asked Hinata again. That girl could be really curious sometimes.

"Yeah, big forehead. Why so down when you won?" Ino inquired as she approached Sakura.

Sakura sighed again for the hundredth time of the day. How could she possibly be happy when all Sasuke clearly stated that he loves her cooking? She couldn't feel anymore pathetic after hearing it from Sasuke herself.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata tried to get her attention.

"Huh, he only loves the food I brought and I don't even cook it for the love of god", she admitted solemnly.

"I knew it!" she watched Ino pointed her accusing finger to Sakura.

"Why don't you make your own lunch box?" suggested Hinata suddenly. Sakura looked as if she was about to jump from the window while Ino snickered snidely at the sight.

"I don't know how to cook", she admitted yet another embarrassing truth.

"I'm sure Sasuke won't find out, big forehead", Ino smirked.

"Ino-pig. Listen. The only food that I have ever seen Sasuke eat given from his fangirls is mine. I don't cook the food but I bought it from the vendor boy in front of the high school which happens to be my friend, and Sasuke loves the food", Sakura paused, her arm slung behind Ino's back, "Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

Ino's eyes widened again when the realisation hit her hard. "It's not like what I think, is it?" asked Ino.

"It is", Sakura nodded. Hinata was rather confused to what she was actually blabbing about. "What I mean to say is", Sakura started again, this time crystal clear, "Sasuke is practically saying I love you to the cook of the food. That is bad, Hinata-chan".

Suddenly, Hinata lit up, "Why don't you ask your friend to teach you to cook?" At that moment, Sakura was ready to hug her to death. Hinata could be fantastic sometimes. Right then, she was the best damn thing that Sakura had ever called a friend.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan! I'll go and ask Naruto to teach me!" she cried and ran to Naruto's vendor's direction.

---------------------------------------------------

"Please come again!" Naruto waved at the little boy who had just bought the last lunch box from him. The little boy smiled and ran back to the woman whom he assumed the mother of the kid. Naruto watched him bounced happily home with his mother until they disappeared from the corner of his eyes.

He packed the plastic bags and remaining spoons and forks; and wiped the vendor surface before going home. He was about to go home when he saw Sakura running in his way.

"Naruto!" she called, waving both of her hands to him.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. Something good happened lately?" he asked her. Sakura's eyes darted to other places but him.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked in confusion.

"Um, you see, Naruto... I want you to help me with something", she began.

"Just tell me already. I don't like surprises and you know that", Naruto said, smiling at her genuinely.

"CanyouteachmehowtocookcausemyboyfriendwantstoeatlunchboxthatIprepared?" she said quickly. Naruto blinked because he couldn't understand what Sakura was asking at all. Looking at him with annoyance, Sakura repeated again slowly. Geez, Naruto's brain was the size of a green pea after all.

"Oh, sure! Why not?" Naruto immediately agreed. Sakura was his best buddy after all. How could he refuse? Sakura beamed happily and she followed Naruto back. The blond boy kicked the door opened; his hands were occupied with the sales' materials.

"I'm home!" he said.

"Someone else lives here?" asked Sakura. Naruto nodded when Kakashi and Iruka suddenly appeared out from the kitchen looking all messy.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Ah... I've been found. Well, looks like I have to go now, Iru-chan", said Kakashi and he fled away... Iruka invited Sakura to come in while Naruto dumped the stuffs he was holding on the table.

"So, Sakura-chan. You want to learn how to cook?" confirmed Naruto.

"Yeah... Just that my boyfriend wants to eat something that I cook", said Sakura, smiling sheepishly. A red blush spread on her cheeks.

"Okay then. Let's get started", Naruto waved to her to move on.

"But first, the apron".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 freaking 30 and Naruto was glad for the first time in his life that Sakura left. She was definitely hopeless. He just hoped that Sakura's dear boyfriend doesn't die of food poisoning. Naruto had taught her every single step to bake the cookies and she had followed closely what he had been doing. Care then to explain why when he took a bite of it, he immediately felt like puking because it was so damn inedible?

The cookies were hard, salty and sour at the same time. He had checked the ingredients' expiry dates but they were all okay. Seriously, anyone who could turn a food into _that_ taste was condemned not to cook forever.

He closed the door. He just hoped that Sakura was alright.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV

Sakura dropped by this evening with a package. I took it. I ate it and looked where it ended me. In my bed. Hurling for the fifth time of the day. I didn't know why her cooking suddenly turn really, really bad. I should tell her later. Or maybe now. Where was that phone? Ah, there. On the nightstand. I reached for it. I typed the message to her:

**Never give me bad food again or I'll reconsider our relationship.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura received the message, the first thing she had done was called Ino and told her what Sasuke's feedback was. Of course, calling Ino was the wrong move because she laughed at Sakura behind the line. The rosette haired girl imagined that Ino was there and helplessly being straggled by a huge wrestler.

"I mean come on, Ino. The point is, it is still bad", said Sakura, biting her blanket so to not snap at Ino's seemingly undying laughter.

"I know... I know... Oh, wait. Does that mean you have to start buying again from the vendor boy?" asked Ino.

"YES! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Sakura lost her temper. Ino could be stupid sometimes.

"Wo, wo, chill you big forehead woman", Ino said.

"Chill? Ino, do you know how serious this is? Right now, I don't feel all lovey dovey with Sasuke. All I feel is..." she stopped.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" asked Ino.

"I FEEL LIKE A DELIVERY GIRL! IT'S LIKE IT IS ONLY NARUTO AND SASUKE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" she shouted angrily.

"Woah, I think you ruptured my eardrum", commented Ino insultingly.

"Ino... what should I do?" Sakura lied on her bed helplessly.

"I dunno... give up on him maybe?" suggested Ino.

"Hell no", said Sakura sharply.

"Then, you are on your own", said Ino and she disconnected the line. Sakura sighed. She tossed the phone on the couch on the other side of her bedroom before deciding to sleep.

**A/N: This is going to be three shots... guys, I don't want to write more than it is. Lemon+SasuNaru ****more**** next chapter... I'll be writing my first real lemon... Note that ****first real lemon. **** It means I have written lemon before but they are either stuck somewhere in the middle because I don't have the courage to continue or I had no idea what was happening. Now, I'm collecting my courage just for you guys so be grateful by sending me reviews or something later.... Oh, check out my other oneshot stories while you are at it… They're all nice…. I assure you :) Update for next chapter would be next week!  
**


	2. Author notenot the next chap

**Oh, I forgot to mention the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or any other characters! The other thing is... I was just joking about the ingrates thing! I have a really bad sense of humor cause I am a real sick girl right now! I mean it literally! Yesterday, I got a fever! Now, still feverish! So, don't take it personally. **

**W **

**( -V- ) **

**VI IV**

**Above is a sample of a bear! Don't ask me what it is!  
**


	3. A sasunaru story continuation

LUNCH BOX LOVE PART 2

_Can't you feel my heart beat? _

_Keeping perfect time,_

_and all because he touch me_

_He looks at me and stare_

_and he bumped me _

_My heart was unprepared_

_When he tapped me and knock me of my feet _

_One little touches now my life complete!_

**Nikki Blonsky-I can hear the bell**

Sasuke POV

_One day, someone showed me a glass of water that was half full. And he said, "Is it half full or half empty?" So I drank the water. No more problem. ~Alexander Jodorowsky_

Not that I care who this philosopher is. One day, I'm going to come out with my own and wrote a book about it. I would become the most famous guy in the world with all the packages that would make anyone dropped at my feet. I'll stand at the peak of my game, and they'll bow...

"Oie, otouto".

....at me. By that time, I'll...

"Oie, otouto! Do you even know that I'm here?" my brother smacked the back of my head with his steel like fist. I soothed the pain, glaring at Itachi madly. How could this person be a brother if all that he knew was to make me suffer? Sometimes I wonder how did I stand him at all...

I put the philosophy book away on the shelves and flopped down in his swivel chair. Black leather; the one and only chair specially ordered for his own comfort was now occupied by me, Sasuke Uchiha, the man of all girl's wet dream. He didn't say anything but pulled me off from his chair before flopping down himself on the swivel chair.

"No one's taking my seat", he said, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge.

"Don't you have a date with Sakura?" asked Itachi. I could see the glee in his eyes at the mention of Sakura.

"I would like to stay away from her for a while. Her cooking is a distaste to me and I am pretty sure she wants to kill me", I said, scrunching my nose at the thought of the cookies she had given two days before.

"I recall you said she has a great talent", said Itachi, kindly reminding me why I ever chose to go out with her.

"Her talent seems to crumble the moment I agree to date her", I said sarcastically. Not exactly... There were some truth in there. How did she manage to turn her wonderful cooking to something worth the bin's opening? It must be me who jinxed her cooking skill...

The digital alarm alerted us of the lunch time. My brother stood up and pushed the chair into the desk. "I'm gunna go out", he said without looking at me.

"Where're you going?" I asked boringly.

"Where else? To the vendor stand, of course!" he said cheerily, making his way out from my sight. The vendor boy... Why did everyone love to go there? I saw nothing special. It was just a normal vendor stand that sell cheap food. Then again, why would my brother of all people chose to eat at the vendor at all? I recalled that he was really hygienic. Food at the road side was never his kind of meal. When did he change and why didn't I know about it?

I ought to pay a visit to the vendor stand. I had a good and a bad feeling about it. Plus, I was hungry. I could always try something new for a change.

A few minute walk down the street, I ended up at the stand that was crowded with people of various age group. Small, big, skinny, fat... they were all waiting patiently for their turn to buy the food. I observed the line. That was when I spotted the familiar bubblegum haired girl talking to a blond haired girl; Sakura.

I chose not to greet her. Instead, I lined behind a fat boy who was munching the chips happily. The fat boy acted as my barrier so she couldn't see me but I could definitely listen to their conversation.

"You really want to see him, Ino?" she asked her friend.

"Duh- I just wanna see this boy's face... You know, the cook that actually can worm our Sasuke to eat his food", said Ino.

"If I can cook, I won't need him to cook, Ino. Just... don't go yelling at him. He's my friend, y'know", Sakura replied. I was shocked. All this while, I was being cheated? What the fuck did she think she was getting herself into?

I leaned closer to hear better. Instead of making me angry, this fact had made me somewhat curious.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard a loud voice greeted them.

"Naruto! How are you?" asked Sakura cheerily.

"So, you are the cause of her problem", Ino suddenly said.

"Huh?" Of course the boy was confused. He had not a single idea of her nonsense talking. I would to, if I didn't eavesdrop their chat earlier. Stinking girls.... Aren't they supposed to be the one that know how to make a guy's tummy happy?

"Ino!" Sakura half assed warning resound.

"What, big forehead? Aren't you the one that were complaining about _him_?" Ino got her point straight.

"Well, you could at least be a little bit more polite. You know what I mean", came Sakura's reply. Polite? Like suddenly accusing someone who knew nothing stealing your boyfriend was polite enough... I could laugh at her face right here right now, but at least, I have a little decency than none at all.

"Sakura-chan? What's going on?" I could tell the confused boy was looking at them weirdly.

"Uh, nothing of your concern, Naruto", said Sakura quickly.

"Oh. Do you want anything today?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, yes! Stop selling this kind of stuff! That's what she wants from you!" Ino bellowed at the poor vendor boy.

"Hey, I don't know what your problem is but I am not the one to sit when someone just shout at me. If you don't like me, just go!" I heard Naruto replied with the same tone as the other.

"You think you're all high and mighty?" shouted Ino back.

"That's supposed to be my question!" he shouted back at her. Those two could match each other easily. As a man, I would never be able to do something like that. I kept my cool and collected personality whenever I'm around people. I guess, this boy wasn't manlier enough after all.

Those two continued to bicker. They only stopped (puffing and panting) when the fat boy pushed Ino off from the line. I watched Sakura dragging the raging blond girl away from the place. They didn't even notice I was there the whole time. So much for her love...

When the fat boy got what a fat boy want, it was my turn to be served.

"What do you want, you bastard", he said as soon as he saw my face.

"What do you think I want?" I asked him back.

"Look", he said, eyebrows knitted to each other, "I'm not in the mood to play whatever your game is so spit it out".

I snorted. This guy was really something else compared to those inhuman girls. "What do you have today?" I asked him.

"Sushi and tempura. Pick your choice", he said.

"Sushi", I replied. I wasn't very fond of tempura. It was oily and I was taught not to eat them too often. He picked a ready packed lunch box into the plastic bag and forced it on me. I took it and... walked away. He frowned at me and I had a pretty good idea why. Yet, I ignored him and continued walking. That was when he ran up at me and blocked my way.

"It's called a business for a reason, bastard", he said with his arm crossed.

"I don't see the need to pay for this", I retorted. He glared at me, not very happy of my answer.

"Give me two reasons and I'll let you go", I noticed that he was trying not to punch me square. Just two? He should do better than that. An Uchiha would always came up with brilliant reasons because we can.

"Let's see... First, I don't know if this thing you call food is originally yours", his face distorted to one of the 'what the fuck' look. "Second", a brief pause, and, "I will only pay if I am thoroughly satisfy of your service".

"You're saying that like I would sell something that's not mine", he grabbed my hand, locking so that I couldn't escape him. I leaned closer to him (he's tall up to my chin) until my eyes met those shocking blue orbs. I was fully aware that I was invading his personal space, but sometimes, a guy had to do what a guy had to do when he wanted to get his point across.

"I know someone who did", I whispered and he let go of my hand like there was an electric jolt coming off from my skin.

"Bastard! I don't care who did what to you! What I sell, I made it myself! So pay it!" he stepped away and shouted at me.

"Prove it", I challenged him. His bottom lip was pushed forward into a pout. He knew he had yet to present the evidence. I didn't know how it happened but suddenly he lit up and faced his other customers.

"Guys, I have something to do tomorrow so I won't be here", his favourites groaned, "but I'll make it up to you!" he said quickly. "You all can have the lunches free of charge today!" he beamed at them. All of the other customers cheered up and swarmed the vendor stand like busy bees.

Then, he turned to me. "Bastard, you want your prove? Revise your food today and let's put them into a test tomorrow. Here is my address", he jotted it down on his notebook. He gave it to me before running to the vendor to sort the customers out. They seemed to forget the existence of smaller children the moment Naruto shouted free food.

Confidence idiot...

Despite all my inner thought, I did eat the food and noticed the similarity of it to the food I had always eaten. The taste blended well with each other and the most interesting part of it was that it brought peace to my mind, just like the food that Sakura had given to me in the past. I couldn't compare the food to anything that I had eaten before. The flavor was so genuine like a rare diamond.

I ate the lunch box slowly, absorbing the moment while it last. Nothing was as good as this... Nothing could win this heavenly feeling...

"Oie otouto!" I snapped off from my thought.

"WHAT?!" well, I snapped at him.

"What are you eating?" he asked, looking over my shoulder to see my jewel lunch box. When he saw the polystyrene container, the sneaky bastard tried to steal one of my sushi. I shrugged him off that he whined like a baby.

"Gimme... gimme.... gimme more", he said.

"Buy it yourself! This is mine! And mine only!" I shouted possessively.

"Che, it's just a sushi", he mumbled.

"Well, it's MY sushi! Get your own!" For some reason, the conversation had turned into a childish fight between me and my brother. He stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then, he puffed his cheeks madly. Well, I absorbed air to make my face balloon like- I certainly did not just puff!

"Haha! Your face looks like a blowfish!" he laughed at me. I let it go. Instead, I pay my revenge by devouring the sushi in front of him. I could see the drool flowing down Itachi's face when I ate the sushi. Who didn't like the food from the vendor stand, right?

"Otouto, I want some of that. Just a piece... I'm begging you", he pleaded, his eyes went big like the puppy doggy eyes thingy.... I snorted and continued to eat. Revenge was sweet...

"Otouto.... your brother is dying here!" he said, dramatically falling over his chair.

"Can't.... (munch, munch)... I am revising.... (munch, munch)", I said, purposely gobbling the sushi more than one at a time.

"But it's food! You don't have to take a test on food! I certainly never heard of things like that in my life!" he protested. Well, who cares! These were my food, you bastard! I don't give a shit of what you want! He wiggled in protest (which is disgusting) like jelly.

I licked my sushi like I was having intercourse with it... (okay, that was just so wrong)... and Itachi stared at me full with jealousy like I was stealing his girlfriend away. Itachi, being a pain in the ass he was, continued to cry and whine and beg for the sushi. Even when I told him to get the hell away, he'd never give up. After so much of irritating attempts, I threw a piece of Sushi away. You wouldn't believe me when I told you that he ran after it like a dog catching its stick.

As for my last piece, I had saved it for myself. I chewed it down and threw the packaging into the waste bin. I savoured the taste of the last sushi along with the excitation of tomorrow's test.

I scrubbed my hand together. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day than I thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, bastard", I was greeted by a sleepy blond haired vendor boy. It was six o'clock in the morning and I was already at the idiot's house. Some people would thought that was a tard too early for a friendly visit; others would thought that it was scandalous. And, I could care less what they want to think of it because neither of those mentioned were right.

"Come in", he waved me in. I slipped out of my shoes. I scanned the view around me. Plastic plates scattered on the floor and on the couch lied two bodies pressed together underneath a piece of blanket.

"Who's that?" I questioned Naruto. The blond vendor boy looked at the pointed direction before o-ing knowingly.

"It's Iruka and Kakashi. Don't wanna", he yawned involuntarily, "to wake 'em. It's", another yawn, "Saturday... Iruka's weekday". He scratched behind his ears. I followed to his room and once I entered the room, I was surprised to see the contrast of the living room and his bedroom. Naruto's room was, well, really clean and tidy. Unlike the boar pen I called a room in the Uchiha estate or the living room just now.

"Sit there... I'll go wash", he said. I flopped down on the bed while he was getting his self ready. He searched the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice yellow wool jumper out. The day would not agree with his choice of clothes, but I believed he had always be the no self conscious type of person.

He moved around sluggishly- well, it was Saturday morning. After what sounded like ages, he finally returned from the trip to the bathroom, ready to take up to the challenge he had set up for himself. I was not responsible of the plan, mind you.

"So, have you revised the sushi taste?" he asked me.

"Hn", came my usual reply.

"Whatever, dude. If you have a social problem, it's none of my business", he said and left for the kitchen. I tailed him, passing yet again the two disturbing people in the living room.

Once we were at the kitchen, he squatted down to find the pan and bowel. The ingredients he brought out were certainly not for sushi. Unless he had forgotten, I had no idea what he was about to do. As if reading my thought, he chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't want to get you hungry while waiting now, do I?" he said as he dumped two eggs, a carton of milk, sugar, flour, more sugar, more milk... into the bowel. Then, he stirred the battered until they sum up together into a white sticky stuff that looked like a cement mix.

"Would you like to have some pancake?" he asked.

"Hn", I said again.

"I take that as a yes then", he said and stirred again until the batter was smooth. He pulled out the wooden ladle from the mix and put it into the sink. I just watched him turning the pancake into a flat breakfast material. I despised pancakes but I wasn't about to tell him. Why? I had bad memories with pancakes... let's just say, Itachi managed to get me developed serious diarrhoea, bad enough to put me in the ICU.

He presented a plate full of that hideous flat thing in front of me. I was reluctant to eat it and he saw me. I didn't know that it was such a bad idea to show uncertainty towards food in front of the dobe because when he saw my reaction, the first thing he did was forced it down my throat. I struggled for the first bite but after swallowing it and after ten minutes, nothing had happened to me. I decided to throat down some more.

"See, it isn't that bad! If you want some honey and strawberry jam to go with it, there are some for you", he added two jars in front of me. At that moment, a naughty thought came into my mind.

_I can do so much more with the jam and honey on you, oh dear cook._

Officially declared, that was the first sign of Naruto's disease on me but I kind of like the idea although that might be an official sign to discuss about my sexual preference later with my brother. He was going to give me a whole hour of bees and the birds talk again...

Throughout the morning, I kind of stared at his ass as he prepared the ingredients. Next time, I might gave him an accidental brush against the bum. Oh, did I mention that I had a great view of his ass cleavage when he bent down to pick the fallen utensils when he accidentally tripped on my foot?

I sounded like a sick old pervert. Kukuku.... Then again, I'm not innocent either.

I decided that I want him, not Sakura.

He rolled the sushi with the tatami mat into a long cylinder shape. Then, he cut the sushi carefully into smaller pieces, arranging them one by one on the plate. He didn't make the decoration too fancy. Quoting Naruto, "fancy decor doesn't mean fancy taste".

When he was done, it was my turn to put them to test. He stared at me hopefully when I picked one of the sushi.

"Stop looking", I told him.

"Well, I'm not!" he denied with a cute puff.

I licked the sushi playfully that his face turned tomato red. Looks like I wasn't the only pervert in the kitchen.

"You're red", I teased him.

"Stop playing with food! Just eat it, you bastard!" he cried, making his face redder.

"Okay..." I replied and popped the sushi piece into my mouth. The familiar taste filled my taste bud that a pink blush spread on my cheeks. The food was just so damn... delicious. He looked cocky when he saw me lost to oblivion. Oh, that won't be for long, Naruto cause I would, mark my word, staked my claim. My cook, my food, mine, mine, mine, mine....

"So, how was it?" he asked softly.

"Not bad", I said to him.

"Not bad? It's supposed to be either good or the best in the world!" he pumped his arms in the air angrily. While he was at it, I finished the rest of the sushi. It felt like I was watching live porn while having lunch, what's with him moving around, shaking his ass here and there because he was angry when I refused to admit to his greatness. On the whole, it was satisfying and gratifying.

"I'll make you come with the food, bastard, if that's the last thing I have to do!" he cried. He didn't know how much his word meant to me. He'll make me come with my food alright.

And suddenly it all came to me. I have had a major OOCness throughout my day in his kitchen. Could it be I like him that much?

I'll come back to that later.

"Whatever, man! I don't even know you so why don't you go?" he shoved me out from the kitchen instantly.

"Sasuke", I whispered my name in his ear, "the name is Sasuke Uchiha. Remember that".

"I don't care what your name is!" he shouted with his face looked like he was about to explode.

"Oh, but you do, Naruto", I replied and with that said, he slammed the door shut on my face.

----------------------------------------------------

Itachi switched the light on once we entered the dark room called the meeting room. After the quick lunch at Naruto's, I had gone straight to my brother's office and demanded a private talk with him. Since he was so full of free time, it wouldn't hurt him to at least help his younger brother solved his problem.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, waving his hand for me to sit on one of those many chairs. I took the closest one and wondered a while how much he had spent for every leather luxury in the room.

"Actually, it's quite important. That is if you care about my existence at all", I said to him.

"What are you talking about, otouto? Of course I care for you despite of your asshole-ness", he opened his arms to exaggerate. Asshole-ness.... who's the asshole here?

"You're quite creative with your word, brother", he looked praised when I spout it out.

"Of course. I'm Itachi Uchiha after all, the maker of this company, the killer of all women's heart, the prodigy of the Uchiha, the great and awesomest brother of all time..." he continued to self applaud.

"and the worst asshole ever exist", I added into his speech.

"Ah, yes, that too", he smirked. He took it positively when I didn't meant the word to mean that way. That asshole... seriously. He needed someone to knock him to his senses.

"So what's this talk-talk that you wanna talk about?" he asked me, clasping his hands together to look business like. He crossed his legs, eyes glinting with the mischief spark. He always had that glint in his eyes whenever he talked to me. This is why I hated to go to him when I was troubled.

Not that my problem was really serious that it needed me to discuss about it. Why I bother to come to him I had no absolute idea.

"Today, I met someone", I said.

"Someone? Is she beautiful?" he asked me with his copyright smirk. Oh, he knew I liked someone.

"Well, they are beautiful", I told him. I wasn't about to admit that I am gay, no thank you.

"They? That many?" he asked me again. Thank god, he didn't take it the other way.

"Or they as in a he?" he added. I froze, which was not good because my reaction told him everything that he needed to know. His smirk widened.

"You have swing 180, otouto", he teased. That bastard! I wish he was a paper so I could scrunch him and burn him to ashes.

"Shut up", I snapped at him, "shut up, you and your big mouth!"

"I'm right!" he cried loudly as if Manchester United (Itachi's favourite team) had score a goal. So, it was me who gave away the gender... My fault. He took it as a joke and he laughed until tears ran down his cheek. Not sad tears but happy, happy tears.

"I'm not here to be laughed at", I mumbled angrily.

"Oh-oh, I'm sorry. I don 't mean to... (more laughter) I can't breath (more laughter) I mean, I'm sorry, I can't stop! (Itachi laughed louder)", he choked on his own laughter, holding his stomach while at it. His laughter could make a joker won a stupid grand prix with just a kaboom as a joke. On the other hand, I failed to see the joke that made him rolled on the floor like a dying fish.

Itachi was insane and no one could deny it. He stopped laughing after a while, wiping his tears away.

"Are you done?" I asked him.

"Give me a sec (Itachi coughed). Yeah, I'm done", he said and sat back upright to hear the rest of my confession. Now that he knew I liked a guy, I won't be hiding anything behind a brick wall.

"Okay, so it's a he. But he's really, really cute", I told him.

"He's cuter than a girl?" Itachi asked me.

"Even", I said.

"Oh. And?"

"And what?"

"Continue otouto", he nodded for me to go ahead.

"Well, he has these bluest eyes you had ever seen. It's really big like a baby's eyes. He has a little baby fat here and there, but he's a well built boy; not fat, not skinny, just right. He has a slim body curve that make all girls jealous. He's obnoxious and well toned too".

"How big?" Itachi suddenly asked. What the hell? What's with this guy and his sick joke?

"Am I supposed to laugh at that one?" I asked him back.

"No, you're supposed to answer", he answered.

"Then, I'm sorry because I don't just go up to people and ask them to strip", he looked disappointed.

"Okay, so he's brown.... no, blond... no, brown... Wait, did you just say he's blue?" Itachi seemed to like to make me repeat myself again. He wanted to annoy me, I'm pretty much sure of it.

"He has yellow hair and blue eyes", I grinded my teeth to intimidate him but Itachi who had been my brother since I was a baby, was not scared. He just smiled at me like a weasel.

"Wow, do you just like his look?"

"No, I love his cooking-" that reminded me, I need to talk to him about Sakura.

"Oooo.... you ate his cooking?" Itachi covered his mouth with his hand.

"Pretty much".

"So, he's better?"

I nodded.

"Other than his cooking, what do you like about him?" Itachi asked, poking my shoulders nosily.

'....'

".... You're right. I barely know him", I whispered at my realization, looking in the distance outside the meeting room window. That's when images of me and Naruto appears in my eyes. I stood up, a fire ignited in my heart.

I'm going to arrange a date for me and Naruto. (An Icebreaker date).

---------------------------------------------

I borrowed Itachi's car for the date I had planned tonight. I would make sure tonight would go smoothly. Even though I had been away from Naruto for five hours, I have missed him. If he agrees tonight, we can get married and have children and live happily ever after just like those fairytale princesses. My fangirls don't know about it but my mother used to tell me Cinderella and Snow White as my bed time story. I even want to be like Cinderella when I was younger. I had had my mum ordering me to work around the house just to feel like Cinderella but I was never good with house work. I wasn't cleaning; I was making more mess than before.

I wasn't a housewife material (not that I planned to be one).

Fifteen minutes later (despite the traffic jam), I was already at Naruto's house. I locked the car door and headed for Naruto's apartment. Luckily, we met when he was about to enter the elevator.

"Sasuke?" Naruto stared at me wide eye. I was actually glad that he still remembers my name.

"Where are you going?"

"I just came back from the shop. Did you leave something?"

"Are you free?"

"What's that got to do with everything?"

"Answer what you are being asked".

"Fine, yes I am".

"Good", I took his hand and dragged him to my brother's car.

"Bastard! Where the heck are you going to bring -" before he could finish what he was going to say, I opened the car door and pushed him inside. I cannot let him escape so I entered the car as soon as he landed on the seat. Locking the door, I watched him hitting the car window calling for help. If it was a normal window, it would've crashed from all the force he put on but Uchiha's car was never normal. The window was made from a special material that was stronger than Kevlar (my brother's company research result).

Even a nuclear bomb wouldn't be able to smash the window.

The idiot gave up a few minutes later and watched his apartment slowly disappearing from our sight. He buckled the seatbelt once he noticed my dangerous pattern of driving (after ignoring the seventh bumper).

"Are you kidnapping me?" he asked coldly.

"We're going on a date", I bluntly told him. I don't think the dobe will understand if I twisted my words around. His face heated up in a flush and I can see that he was hoping that I didn't catch it. I found it fit that I teased him more as I lean closer to him (while driving).

I stared into his eyes that he tried to move away by going closer to the window. That was when spotlight shone from the front.

"Sasuke! The road!" he pushed me away and I managed to dodge the lorry that was coming our way. The car came to a stop after the skid and he jerked forward despite the seatbelt that was holding him. He looked scared, staring straight ahead. I wiped the sweats I hadn't notice drenching my face. I was very lucky but I couldn't tell the same about the lorry.

From the side mirror, I saw the lorry driver came running our way.

"Are you alright?" said lorry driver asked.

"K-Kiba?" so the dobe knows the person. Ah well, just my luck.

"Naruto? Naruto! What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, mafia dog! Ask the bastard on the wheel!" Naruto pointed to me. Kiba furrowed his eyebrows.

"If you can't even drive safely..."

"We're on a date", I told him.

"Date? Heck, you can't even take care of my friend here! What if you don't manage to dodge the right time? Things would be ugly, I tell you!" this Kiba crossed his arms like my mother scolding me.

"Kiba, can I..." before Naruto could speak any further, I reversed the car.

"Sorry, I have a reservation at eight which is like in ten more minutes. We have to go now", I drove passing him. He was saying something but I have already slide the window up so we can't hear him. On the other side of the passenger seat, Naruto was still in the state of recovery. I think he refused to talk to me at all because of the incident just now. Shock was still evident on his face. I can't blame him for it.

The trip to our dating destination was solemn and quiet. I wanted to at least begin a conversation but knowing me, I would screw it up in the end so I kept my mouth shut instead. Maybe I should apologize but... Uchihas never gone that far (except when Itachi was making fun of me, that evil bastard) .

A tall building came to my view after a few minutes of keeping my eyes on the road. I entered the parking lot and after memorizing the parking place, we walked to the said building. At the entrance, two women dressed in maid French costume showed us in to our reservation table. When I stole a glance at Naruto, I saw him awing to the internal decoration of the restaurant.

"Like it?" he snapped his head my way.

"Sasuke, why the hell did you bring me here?" he tried to sound stern but he was pleased with what he saw that he didn't sound convincingly stern to me.

"I thought you might like it", I just said.

"But, this is a very expensive restaurant! I can't just-" I grabbed his wrist and he stared at me wide eyed.

"Why can't you be here?"

"I'm... I'm just a vendor boy. I am not rich, Sasuke. Everyone here can probably tell that by the way I look". His eyes darted to the couples at the table. I could see where his insecurity came from. All the customers in the restaurant wore fashionable dresses and coats, originally made from their own designers. The women's jewels was just as expensive as their clothes. Some single women that winked my way had all what Naruto hadn't; hair that was shaped with different complicated style; diamonds on their fingers and around their necks; handbags that would cost more than a thousand dollar; earrings that could probably glow in the dark; fake nose jobs; fake boobs and expensive leather shoes.

Yet, that wasn't what I looked for in a person.

"What is wrong with your look?" I sat down cross legged at the table I reserved.

"It's not me that is wrong! It's you".

"What is wrong with me then?" He fixed his eyes on me.

"Look at you, Sasuke. You wear the most expensive jacket in the world. How about me? All I've got is the shaggy jumper", he tugged his jumper to proof his words.

"They are who you can be with but not me", he added.

"Tell me two good reasons why I can't be with you".

"I told you already, bastard!" he hissed at me.

"I seem to forgot what you said".

"Alright", he breathed in to calm down, "first, our status are very different. You are rich, I am poor. We're not at the same level. Second, I am a stupid orphan. I don't go to college like you do, Sasuke. Your family probably don't even eat what I eat in my daily life".

"You're not trouble by the fact that we're guys?" I just hoped that he didn't see it as a question to find out his sexuality.

"I'm bisexual so I don't really care with whom I go out with", he answered me honestly.

"Then, you're worrying over a stupid reasons and they are not good enough for me to stop from being with you", I rested in my arm chair while watching him catching up with what I just told him. When he did realise and was about to argue, the waiter had come to take our order. I asked for two plates of roasted salmon with roasted beans and cockle with chilli sauce as a side dish.

When the waiter was gone, we continued with our conversation.

"Sasuke, you have to understand", Naruto said, trying to convince me to think over about the whole relationship thing. Do you seriously believe that I would just let him go?

"Listen, let's give this a try, Naruto. Let me get to know you first then I'll let you decide". His shoulders dropped.

"You're such a bastard".

"Hn".

"I give up. Have it your way but don't ever think that I would agree with everything".

The rest of the night went on with our playful argument.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, we went for more dates; some with some advice from my brother and others from Iruka (that is if Naruto planned the date). We had gone to the beaches, theme parks, forest, carnivals- you name it, but there was still one more place that we haven't been to.

My house.

It wasn't like Naruto had never suggested it before but my bastardy brother was always there haunting the mansion. I seriously disn't want to show Naruto to him just yet because knowing him, he'd go crazy if he found out that I was dating his favourite vendor stand owner. Damn him.

As for Sakura, I tried to avoid her existence. I changed my number so she won't be able to reach me. When she came over, I pretended as if there was no one at home.

This morning, however, both of the nuisances were gone. My brother was gone for a business trip while Sakura was gone for the educational trip. That left home alone at the house. With those two out of my way, I could finally show Naruto my house. We could even swim at the backyard.

And I could steal his first kiss. That's right. After a whole six months of dating, I had never receive a kiss from Naruto. I was planning to but every time I tried, distractions always came forth (such as my brother's fake emergency calls. God knows how he find out I was going out with someone at that time).

I barely at the edge of castrating him but now, not to worry! He wasn't here and I had the house all to myself.

I called Naruto to come over. Since today was Saturday, he wasn't working at his vendor stand so he could come straight away to my house.

I commanded my maid to clean the house and by the time she was done, Naruto arrived at my house. He rang the bell and I, after having a quick groom of myself (you know how guys got nervous and all), opened the door to let my 'mistress' in.

He was bringing some food together with him in a picnic basket. The smell of it was alluring but Naruto himself was still more alluring.

"Hey, bastard".

"Dobe".

"Is that a way to greet your boyfriend?"

"Hn". Well, it is my way to show my affection.

He placed the basket on the counter. My maid was already gone. I didn't her around when Naruto came over. It might cause a slight misunderstanding that I tried to avoid.

"So, what you got there?" I wrapped my arm from behind, looking above his shoulder.

"Your favourite chicken pao", he took out one and fed a piece to me, "so, how does it taste like?"

"Mmmm... I can't tell, but I think you need to do more than that". He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, that was before a mischievous grin spread across his face. He took a bite from the bun that he was holding him as I watched him curiously what he was up to.

I thought he was eating to make me angry because it was my favourite food so far but when he suddenly pressed his lips against mine, that was when the puzzle fit in place. He took advantage of my shocked state by forcing his tongue into my mouth. Something flavoured came slipping in between his tongue and I knew it was the pao piece.... and it taste so damn delicious.

"So, how about that? Does it taste good?" he asked once he broke the kiss, panting to catch his breath. I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"That was...." I panted to catch my own breath.

"Does it not taste good?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. Does it not taste good? Oh, he just like to tease me, didn't he?

"Naru-chan, I would say..." I leaned forward, "you taste delicious", I closed the space in between him and me. This time, I was dominating the kiss. I gained his access permission easily enough since he was willingly doing this with me. As we pressed further, I tasted all his sweet, sweet taste. He gripped on my hair and we kissed hungrily, as if this is what we've been wanting for so long. My hands moved downwards up until his zipper and I playfully played with it.

He didn't stop me so I took it that I was granted to touch his body. I pulled the zipper down, pushed the jeans down to his knees so it was only his boxer left in between my hand and his hardened member as I kept focusing myself to the kiss. I tugged the waistband and he nodded in the kiss. It was a little hesitant but it was a nod after all.

I pulled down his boxer and we broke the kiss. When I looked down, there was only one thing I could tell you. The sight was wonderful.

"Already-pant- hard, Naruto?" I grabbed his member and gave a stroke that he moaned to it, his head jerked backwards.

"Sasu -pant- ke, do-don't tease m-me you bas-" I stroke him again that his fist clenched, "Auh, tard!" He was trembling really hard to kept himself in control. I purposely gave him another stroke that he gripped my hair and pulled me towards him and ravished my mouth.

I stroke his member faster that he had to grip my shoulder to keep himself stable. He laid his head on my chest, panting and moaning as my pace built up. At the same time, I was building up something too in my southern region. I did not want to bring it that far yet because I thought that he would not be ready.

It seemed I was wrong when he suddenly unbuckled my jeans and forced me to sit on the nearest stool.

"I t-think someone -pant- need some he-help too". He revealed my erection the cold air. He slipped off from his boxer and jeans that was already folded down to his knees, grabbing my cock, hovering his hole above my twitching friend.

"Na-Naruto, are-are you sure you want to do this?" I just had to be cautioned now, didn't I?

"I won't -pant- be doing this if I don't want to".

"But, what about-".

"Lube can go to hell", that was when he sat on my lap and pushed me into himself. My eyes became dazed, almost rolling to the back of my head at the ecstasy sensation. My ears could only caught the groaning that escaped my mouth and the whimpering sound of agony coming from Naruto.

"So- heh- good", I murmured to myself. Naruto wiggled his hip to adjust the position, at the while, trying to find something. When he found it, he could not stifle his moan any longer and he started to move by himself while I sat there doing almost nothing.

"Auh! Oh, god!" he cried louder when my shaft hit what I believed to be his prostate. I grabbed his cock and began to pump him with my hand. I, myself was already over the edge, but he came first. He screamed at the feeling, his body jerking backwards. I, needing my feel too, lifted him and began to push him down while he was lost in white.

It wasn't long before I came too, full force. It was a wonderful feeling; my brain felt empty; my body felt numb. It was as if my body had stopped functioning the moment I released. I feel like floating in the air, lost in my own pleasure.

We both panted and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"That was wild", he said once he recovered.

"Really wild", I agreed.

He pulled me out from him. Looking around him, he found his jeans that was scattered on the floor.

"Ouh! My cum is on my shirt!" he inspected the white sticky gel like liquid on his shirts.

From where I was, I could see my own dripping down his legs. While his was thicker, mine was... more liquid like.

"Sasuke, can I borrow one of your shirts?" he asked shyly, looking at his feet while talking to me.

"Sure. Why not?" I went to my room to get a clean shirt for him.

"Now to clean myself..." I heard him muttered. Then, he asked me where was the toilet. Of course, I had a better idea than that.

"Who's up for a swim?" and we raced to the pool in my backyard.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know... my lemon sucks... I can't even write it properly... Okay, last/epilogue chapter coming up next week.... but review pwease.....?**


	4. A sasunaru final

LUNCH BOX LOVE FINAL PART

_Help me out, I need it  
I don't feel like touching her no more  
Help me out, I need it  
I don't feel like fucking her no more  
Well how did it happen  
I spent two long years in a strange strange land  
Well how did it happen  
I'd do anything just to be your man_

**All the pretty face-the killers**

Sasuke POV

"I never said that you have to race with me to the pool, idiot", I rubbed the part that Naruto complained to feel the ache. Naruto laid on his stomach, moaning when I pressed the right spot.

"It's your fault to have big dick!" he whimpered when I massaged his shoulder. Even if he only wanted a massage on a certain parts, I would gladly give him a full body massage. He's my Naruto after all. I don't want him to feel wasted during our intercourse later on.

He shut his eyes, enjoying the relaxing massage by me.

"You should work at the massage parlour", he mumbled. I can't stop myself from smirking. Naruto's compliment was always my pleasure to take.

I leaned forward close to his ears.

"Oh, but Naruto, if I work at the parlour, you won't be able to get free massage", I pinched the cheek of his ass. He yelped like a mouse, giving a full glare at me.

"Pervert", he mumbled when he shut his eyes back.

"Always yours, Naruto".

"Dick head".

"Only for you, Naruto".

"Jerk".

"When you want me to, Naruto".

"Sucker".

"I know you are better".

"Oh, shut up already!" He closed his ears to prevent from me tainting his ears anymore. I smiled a small smile before continuing to massage his back. I was glad that I was the one dating him. If it was someone else... Maybe I shouldn't even think about that.

"Oh, and Naru-chan, about your offer..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Itachi slammed the car door shut. The business trip was indeed cancelled because of a fucking blue monster who couldn't even arrange the flight right. He could call his brother to buy take away so he could eat when he arrived home. That was when he realised that he hadn't got his phone together with him. He must have left it next to the coffee maker.

He tossed the keys in the air and kept them in his pocket. Whistling, he walked to the front door and was surprised to find Sakura standing in front of the door.

"Oh, hello, Sakura", he said, wondering what the girl was doing at his house.

"Oh, hi, Itachi-san. Um..." she fidgeted nervously, "do you know if Sasuke is at home?"

"He should be here. Didn't you ring the bell?" asked Itachi, eyebrows cocked questioningly.

"I had just returned from the university since the educational trip is delayed till tomorrow because of some complication. So, I thought I would just find Sasuke and maybe we can go out today. I mean, we never really go on a date. He keeps avoiding me and I am not entirely sure about our relationship anymore", Sakura explained. Itachi didn't say anything. If there is anything, there must be a reason why Sasuke hadn't break up with Sakura just yet.

He inserted the key in the house lock and twirled it around twice until he heard a soft click. Slipping out of his shoes, he noticed that there was a foreign pair of slippers at the front door.

"Maybe Sasuke has a guest?" he assumed.

Both Sakura and Itachi entered the house quietly, not even a shuffle was heard from them. When they were walking close to the living room, Itachi heard a stifled moan coming from the couch.

The two went to inspect the source of the noise. The living room was dark since the curtain was closed together, but they could make out two figures; one standing in front of the couch and the other was sitting crotch level, facing the standing one.

Of course, the sight was something to behold. If it was making out, things would have been less awkward, but seeing your brother or in Sakura's case, boyfriend receiving a blowjob, you would know how wrong that was even to the eyes of a sinner.

Sakura clenched at her heart.

Itachi gaped at what his brother was doing.

"Sasuke-kun", Sakura felt her tears welling up at the corner of her eyes and yet, her eyes refused to look away from the two. Itachi flicked the switch on to get a better view of the two culprits.

When the lamp light shone, both of the culprits pulled away; one was wiping his mouth and the other was zipping his pants up. Blue eyes confusedly stared at the people at the doorway while the onyx one just glared fumingly.

"Sorry to disturb but", Itachi paused, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIVING ROOM, OTOUTO?"

"Sasuke-kun, I can't believe you fucking cheat on me!" That was Sakura.

"Sasuke, what the fuck is going on?" Naruto demanded.

The only thought crossing the raven haired horny teenage boy's mind was, "Fuck it. I'm in a deep trouble".

--------------------------------------------------

Back to Sasuke POV

They were all furious. I could tell by the way they were looking at me. Sakura, sitting next to Itachi had her eyes fixed on me. She was frowning and her eyes were still red from the crying she had done in the living hall. Itachi had his stoic mask on, an expression that was telling that I was guilty for having a feel up in his ever so clean living room. Wait until I told him about the kitchen. He would dodge the kitchen like it was contaminated. (Not to mention that I was screwing his favourite vendor owner senseless).

I dared not to look up at Naruto because I hurt his best friend's heart in exchange of getting him but I knew that he was disappointed. Today of all days. God must have hated me.

"Sasuke", it was scary when Naruto used the serious tone on me. Someone stopped him from continuing (I bet it was Sakura) as I heard nothing from him after my name.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you doing this to me?" Sakura crossed her arms in front of her.

"I..."

"You practically cheat on me too, Sasuke since you never actually mention about your relationship with Sakura". Naruto added after her.

"Otouto, I am disappointed. I thought I can trust you with the house but it seems that I'm wrong", my brother expressed his frustration.

I felt like a cornered hamster with nowhere to run.

"Sasuke!" Naruto "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura "Otouto!" my brother.

I sighed louder than I normally did. All of them were waiting for my answer. It felt like I was in a court of justice and the judges were asking me to plead.

So, I asked myself. How do I plead?

.......

Not guilty of course.

"Aniki, shut up. I just had sex on the stool you sat now and you don't seem to complain at all", I said in a bored expression. He yelped and jumped away from the stool, burning it with his glare.

"Otouto I fucking kill you!"

"Hn".

Then, I turned to Sakura. She wanted an answer? I would give her one now.

"Sakura, I can't be with you", I told her.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't. Not the suffix", my finger jerked upwards to stop her from using the annoying suffix. Naruto's face hardened at my rejection of Sakura, but I wasn't done yet.

"But I thank you because if it isn't you, I would never meet Naruto", I was meaning to make things better but when she cried, I knew it was a bad idea.

"Sasuke, I love you! Why don't you want to be me?"

"Because I love Naruto. Get a fucking understanding here!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. I felt like thumping my head on the table but I settled on clenching my fist instead.

"Sakura, I. Don't. Feel. Like. Loving. You. Remember that".

"Sasuke..." then, her sadness suddenly turned into a full grin. Now where did the sorrow mood go because I don't like the way her fingers balling into a fist?

"You want Naruto, eh?" Even Naruto backed away from her.

"You want Naruto? FEEL MY RAGE, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" When her fist connected to my jaw, I flew over the island in the kitchen and landed hard on the wall.

Then, I was out cold because of a damn crazy brute strength woman. At least she didn't call me fag.

---------------------------

Normal POV

"Well, that does it for all of us", Itachi managed the comment. Sakura's veins were throbbing angrily. Now that she had heard Sasuke's confession, she hated it for ever being their matchmaker. She also hated that her suspicion was right and the fact that she had been their delivery girl was also something she couldn't welcome easily. She was raging inside and she was visibly trembling.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto called from her back.

"Don't Sakura me! I have a broken heart here and let me absorb this pitiful moment". She didn't even turn around. Damn Sasuke! Damn it all! It was his fault for being so fucking handsome, smart and a woman's heart breaker.

In the end all he wanted was another guy. Her best friend nonetheless!

Her phone buzzed but she was in no mood to answer any of the calls. Instead, she turned it off and spun around to face Naruto. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. It hurt her lots and lots that she found it were hard for her to breathe.

"Do you love him?" she asked. Naruto's face softened and nodded.

"Take care of him", she walked pass Naruto, shoulders were touching. She had deliberately done it to show her anger.

She didn't have to look back because she couldn't. She trusted Sasuke to Naruto to her core because they were meant for each other. Furthermore, it was time for her to go, wasn't it?

Departing was such a sweet sorrow. How true.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke". My head was pooling with dizziness.

"Sasuke". I tried to focus on the speaker next to me.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto ran his hand through my hair gently. I pressed my hand against his, bringing it to the front so he could caress my cheek.

"Bastard", he spoke softly.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked him. The pain from the blow she gave me was still remaining; my back was throbbing after the collision with the wall. My lesson was never to make a woman angry. Where did she get the strength from?

"Sakura went back to her house. You should rest", he pushed me lightly to lie on the bed.

"I'm all good", I told him but the pained scrunch of my nose gave away my lie. His lips curved into a comforting smile. Leaning down, he pecked on my forehead. I discovered a whole new side of him; gentle and caring; a perfect mother figure.

"Stay where you are. I'll get you something to drink", he said. Stealing another glance at me, he closed the door. His footsteps died down the stairs, leaving me alone in my room. My head played the scene earlier; of how I had upset my brother; of how I had broke up with Sakura; of how Naruto had been disappointed of me. The pain reminded me of how everything was not a dream. It made me realise that Karma was a bitch. Busted for screwing another guy who happened to be your ex-girlfriend's best friend on the first sex had been the most interesting record of my life history.

Other than that, my life was dull.

Naruto came back with a glass of orange juice. Putting it on the nightstand, he helped me to sit. Sakura had given me an assault of my life that I was sure my backbone was broken. Then again, I wouldn't be able to sit if that was the case.

"Here", he gave me the orange drink.

"How long had I been out?"

"Two hours", Naruto stooped his arm, resting his chin comfortably, staring into my eyes.

"Sasuke", he held my hand, interlocking our fingers together," how did you know Sakura?"

"She goes to the same college as me. Why do you want to know?" I stroke his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Did she talk to you about me?"

"No, but she did give a little something of you", I cupped his chin, leaning closer to him. My warmth breath tickled his nose. Slight pink blushes materialize through the tan skin of his but our eyes remain connected. I wasn't doing any better; my heart was beating rapidly. After being with him for months, I had never felt myself flipping over inside out. This was the first time it happened. Could it be that because Sakura had let go of me that I was finally able to feel this way to Naruto? That no one was to hinder our relationship anymore?

"What did she give you?" his voice was no louder than a whisper.

"It's", our noses came in contact, "a lunch box", I finally close the distance in between us.

He hungrily savoured me as I did to him. The kiss was different; the kiss was full of affection; the kiss was the act of needs; the kiss was the act of love but most of all, the kiss was what we had been wanting all along. Just a kiss. No other act implied. Just a kiss shared in between us.

I had lost my head. It was all for Naruto and Naruto only. His lips, my lips, collided like we were meant to have the dance together. His taste, my taste, mixed into an addictive delicate flavor. His wet, wet tongue was what spiced my entire body.

Because Naruto was Naruto.

He was my cook and I had claimed him.

He was my food, mentally and physically, night and day.

He was everything that I wanted in a person.

Most of all...

He was my lover.

If you ask me how it all begun?

It all began with a lunch box. A lunchbox that was brought by a girl once upon a time from the guy that I had never known in my life, but had known him from my heart and from my stomach.

It was not a normal lunchbox either.

It was a lunch box full of love.

THE END.

**A/N: Phew! I have done it! Finally! Thanks for all the nice reviews from the previous chapter! Also thanks for reading the story! I'm glad that you all like it! Oh, my next story will be the Ouija Board. It's still SasuNaru cause I am not good in writing NaruSasu... Not that I hate the other way around position. It's just, I might make Sasuke a little out of character if I did so. Not that I haven't already... A little kiss to end the story... I was about to go for a little lime, but I want the ending sweet so I decided not too... Not that I haven't imply any! **

**I really like Itachi that's why I can't bring myself to make him hated in any of my story... And if you haven't done this, check out on my other stories... I'm not sure what my forte is... but I'll try to write horror... **

**Again thanks for reading. Leave some constructive review or review your thought. Either way, I mean a little review would be nice, eh?**

**Cya again!!!!!**


End file.
